seguir con vida
by darkdaysbaddays
Summary: Ella una chica noble que fue destruida y el que se quedo a su lado recogiendo sus piezas
1. Chapter 1

SEGUIR CON VIDA

Este fanfic contiene escenas muy explicitas.

En Tokio existe una joven llamada Kagome Higurashi, esta chica se caracteriza físicamente por su sedosa melena azabache lacia, pero que en las puntas termina con unos lindos y juguetones caireles que le llega hasta la cintura, posee hermoso cuerpo de reloj de arena, pero que desgraciadamente cubre con sus camisas o suéteres holgados de manga larga negras y sus jeans ajustados, lo que más resalta en ella, son esos ojos, esos ojos azules, que transmiten miles de sentimientos indescriptibles con tan solo mirarlos una vez, y llegando a lo mejor de ella, es su personalidad, noble de corazón, pero desgraciadamente oculto por aquellas personas que la dañaron tanto psicológicamente, como físicamente.

En un día normal, como cualquier otro, kagome decide pararse de su cama, a enfrentar el infierno de su universidad "paradise"

Kagome: Que estúpido es estar aquí, en este mundo y sobre todo cuando todos los días tengo que ver la horrorosa cara de la arpía de kikyo.- Maldijo mientras se ponía un vestido negro de manga larga y unos tacones de aguja morados, se arregló el cabello haciéndose un moño y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la salida, pero alguien la detuvo

Naomi (madre de kagome): ¿A donde te vas sin desayunar, señorita?

Kagome: Obviamente a la escuela, por si no te has fijado- (nota de la autora: ya sé que la describí como una persona noble, pero como avance el fanfic, entenderán por qué este comportamiento hacia su madre)

Naomi: ¡Fíjate como me hablas, en esta casa mando yo!- dijo ya enojada la señora Hirgurashi

Kagome: ¿Ah si?... pues no parece ¡Ya que nunca estas, por estar con tus amantes!, ¡Desde que murió papa haces esas idioteces sin pensar en nosotros, en tus hijos!, eres una hija de…- pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que su madre le había dado una cachetada.

Naomi: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?.., ya no te conozco, ¿Qué le paso a mi hija dulce y tierna de corazón?

Kagome: La mataste.- dijo, saliendo de su casa para tomar un autobús que se dirigiera a su universidad.

Ya llegando al salón de ingeniería, se sentó en el mismo rincón de siempre y espero a que su clase comenzara, mientras que los demás alumnos platicaban sobre una gran fiesta que había organizado la universidad por su aniversario XVII.

Kagome no tenía ganas de ir a esa fiesta, ya que no tenía con quien pasársela bien, pues no tenía amigos, ni novio, ya que creía que toda esa gente te abandonaba y te escupe cuando más los necesita..y de alguna u otra forma, tenía la razón.

Todo iba normal, kikyo hacía de las suyas seduciendo a otro compañero para acostarse con el (ZORRA) , o para que la invitara a la dicha fiesta que sería dentro de tres meses y los demás compañeros haciendo estupideces para llamar la atención de la chicas.

Pero no fue hasta que entro el profesor que los alumnos se quedaron callados y fueron a sus lugares.

Profesor: Buenos días alumnos, bueno antes que nada quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero

Kikyo: Espero que sea muy guapo- susurro hacia sus amigas provocándoles unas risitas

Profesor: Bueno señor Taisho pase por favor, si es tan amable

Y fue ahí donde kagome volteo a ver hacia el nuevo estudiante que se paro a un lado del profesor diciendo a todos los presentes

Inuyasha: Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y será un placer estudiar con ustedes.

Claro que con esas palabras y esa voz tan ronca y seductora, todas las mujeres se quedaron atontadas e idas, incluso Kagome.

Después de las clases, como a las 9:30 de la noche Kagome se dirigió a su antro favorito a tomar unas cuantas cervezas y bailar un poco para olvidar que había encontrado a su madre teniendo sexo con otro de sus amantes en la sala.

Kagome: _Esa mujer está loca, no pudo ser más decente y pagar un motel_ \- pensaba, mientras tomaba una cerveza.

Kagome se la estaba pasando de maravilla bailando por todo el lugar, hasta que un hombre llamado Bankotsu le había invitado a bailar junto a el… platicaron.. le invito una bebida…ella acepto y la bebio…se desmayo,

Y de repente kagome abre los ojos, encontrándose amarrada de las muñecas sobre la cabecera de una cama, en una habitación con las luces apagadas, jamás le había pasado esto y por dios que tenía tanto miedo.

De repente se escuchan unos pasos, era el, Bankotsu frente a ella, desnudo.

Kagome: ¡Suéltame maldito bastardo!

Bankotsu le dio una bofetada y se acerco con un cuchillo en la mano, diciéndole

Bankotsu: Cuidado niñita, si te opones, pides auxilio o no gritas de placer, te cortare esa hermosa piel que posees.

Dijo bankotsu mientras bruscamente rompía con el cuchillo el vestido que tenía kagome dejándola en ropa interior negra de encaje, haciendo que bankotsu se excitara y empezara a masajear los senos de kagome bruscamente.

Kagome: aahh! Suéltame, me lastimas- se quejo

Bankotsu; ¿Ah si? Pues esto te gustara perra- dijo mientras rompia las bragas y el brassier con el cuchillo y empezaba a lamer sus senos con desesperación

Kagome: aaaa¡…mmm- gemia de placer, no por que disfrutaba ser violada, si no por pua respuesta fisiológica

Después bankotsu dirigio su boca hacia el tesoro de kagome y lo lamio

Kagome: aaahh¡ que haces?! Quítate…aahh..mal…di…to-pedia kagome gimiendo de placer

Bankotsu entonces agarro el cuchillo y le hizo un corte en la pierna a kagome haciendo que esta gritara de dolor.

Bankotsu: A mí nadie me manda perra.. sigue gimiendo o si no ya sabes lo que te espera

Antes de que bankotsu terminara con kagome..un hombre de cabellera plateada entro, porque pensó haber oído a una muchacha pedir ayuda en la habitación de su amigo con el que vivía y cuando abrió la puerta empezó a gritar

Inuyasha: que haces¡?...quítate de la muchacha maldito degenerado¡- fue hacia el y le propino una buena golpiza, mientras kagome los veía atónita.

Después de que inuyasha dejara inconsciente a Bankotsu de tanta golpiza, se dirigio hacia le chica

Inuyasha: no te preocupes, ya estarás bien, te prestare ropa para que puedas irte, mientras tu te cambias saldré y llamare a una ambulancia para que te chequen y a la policía para que arresten a este degenerado.-dijo

Kagome solamente lo abrazo, fue su príncipe azul, la había salvado,…..pero se sentía tan humillada que ya no quería seguir viviendo.

Inuyasha correspondió al abrazo y quería brindarle toda su ayuda sin importare que apenas la hubiera conocido hoy en la escuela.. ya que desde que la miro, sintió como los ángeles cantaban y le brindaban al mas hermoso de su clan : kagome. Se había nterado de su nombre ya que se lo había preguntado a una de sus compañeros y desde que lo escucho le había parecido un bonito nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUIR CON VIDA

Gracias por el apoyo, aunque sea de muy pocas personas, se los agradezco mucho

 ** _Canción_**

Capítulo 2:¿Por qué sigo aquí?

Después de que la policía se llevara a Bankotsu y la universidad se enterara de lo sucedido, kagome fue obligada a ir con un psicólogo profesional.

(Narración de Kagome)

Creo y creeré que es algo estúpido que me quieran, no, que me obliguen a ir a un psicólogo después de lo que paso esa noche con el bastardo de Bankotsu, como si mi vida hubiera sido perfecta hasta ese momento, cuando la verdad es que desde que tengo memoria mi vida a sido una mierda.

¿Cómo no?, si desde un principio mi madre me dijo que yo era una hija bastarda y que solo me tuvo porque mi abuela kaede la había obligado a enfrentarse a las consecuencias de haber tenido relaciones sin ninguna protección.

Aparte de que en mi vida escolar no he tenido ni un solo amigo, ya que los que solían llamarse mis amigos me apuñalaron por la espalda, esparciendo rumores e insultándome tanto, que llego hasta vía internet-facebook, donde me mandaban mensajes muy pero muy violentos, que hasta parecían amenazas de muerte.

Todas esas cosas la herían.

(narrador)

Ese dia kagome tenia un verstido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un suéter negro para tapar sus cortes, no estaba de humor para nada, sin embargo fue al bendito psicólogo de la universidad. Ella estaba acostada en un diván, esperando al psicólogo y cuando llego ella puso cara de pocos amigos.

Akitoki: Hola Kagome soy Akitoki y seré tu psicólogo

Kagome: Empecemos de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta de estar aquí.

Akitoki: Bien, bueno kagome dime en que piesas ahorita por que veo que estas muy ida

Kagome: Pienso en que quiero morirme

Akitoki: por lo que paso con Bankotsu

Kagome: No es simplemente por eso, es porque nunca he sido y ni sere feliz en este mundo

Akitoki: es por eso que ocultas tus cortes

Kagome:¿ qué rayos?

Akitoki: o vamos tu y yo sabemos que hoy es un dia muy caluroso como para llevar ese sueter negro, además no es difícil de saberlo con lo que me acabas de decir

Kagome permaneció en silencio, no sabía que decirle y temía que al abrir la boca salieran todos los demonios que la asechaban

Akitoki: quiero hacer algo contigo, claro si es que me lo permites

Kagome: Depende, ¿De qué se trata?

Akitoki: Nosotros los psicólogos lo llamamos regresión (hipnosis), no te voy a dormir, vamos a escarbar dentro de tu cabeza para poder ver la raíz del problema

Kagome solo asintió

Akitoki: Cierra los ojos e imagínate que tienes unos switches eléctricos (botones) enfrente de ti y velos apagando uno por uno

Kagome lo imagino todo y cuando apago el último switch, sintió como se le durmió todo el cuerpo y que en ese momento salía de su cuerpo.

Akitoki: Vamos a viajar a tu pasado

Kagome de repente estaba en su casa, acostada en el suelo aun con su vestido, pero sin zapatos, ni su sueter y ni…. ¡O por dios! Sus cicatrices y sus cortes habían desparecido.

 ** _Este mundo nunca será lo que esperaba_**

Kagome se levanto y veía como su madre se dirigía hacia ella y la agarraba de la mano sonriente, junto a su hermano souta , pasaron por un espejo y lo que vio kagome la dejo mucho más aturdida.

Era ella, la kagome de 6 años, y souta de 1 año apenas caminando la edad que tenían cuando su padre murió, pero en eso volteo y vio a su padre que poco a poco se desvanecía.

 ** _Y si no pertenezco a él ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?_**

Su madre que en un principio estaba feliz y sonriente soltó sus manos y los empujo, haciendo que se cayeran sentados.

 ** _No dejare solo todo lo que poseo_**

Cuando se reincorporo Kagome, Souta ya no estaba, y recordó que en aquel tiempo su madre le había pedido ayuda a una de sus amigas para que cuidara de su angelito (Souta), mientras ella se quedaba con el estorbo de la familia (Kagome).

 ** _Para hacerte sentir que no es demasiado tarde_**

Pero de repente sintió una cachetada tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla, asimilando lo que estaba pasando.

Volteo para ver quien le había pegado y resulto ser uno de los primeros amantes que tuvo su madre

 ** _Nunca es demasiado tarde_**

La escena cambio y estaba encerrada en una habitación, mientras escuchaba a su madre teniendo relaciones al otro lado de la habitación, de repente todo se silenció y vio como pasaba su madre al cuarto en donde estaba ella y empezaba a gritarle y a jalarle del cabello para que saliera y atendiera de comer a su amante.

 ** _Incluso si digo que irá bien_**

 ** _Aun te oigo decir que quieres acabar con tu vida_**

 ** _Ahora y de nuevo intentamos_**

 ** _Mantenernos vivos_**

El amante solo se burlaba de la escena que veía, y como kagome no quitaba su "geta" se levanto de la silla de donde estaba comiendo, la agarro y la azoto contra la pared tan fuerte que le empezaba a salir sangre del oído.

 ** _Tal vez le demos la vuelta a todo_**

 ** _Porque no es demasiado tarde_**

 ** _Nunca es demasiado tarde_**

De repente se encontró en otra escena viendo como su madre se peleaba con su amante porque ella tenía a sus hijos en la casa y que el no podía seguir si ellos se quedaban ahí, así que el amante termino la discusión saliendo por la puerta de la casa

 ** _Nunca nadie vera este lado reflejado_**

 ** _Y si algo va mal ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?_**

 ** _Y he dejado solo todo lo que poseo, para hacerte sentir que no es demasiado tarde_**

 ** _Nunca es demasiado tarde_**

Su madre volteo enojada hacia ellos queriéndole propinar no una cachetada a ella, si no a su hermano, pero ella se interpuso entre su hermano y su mamá para recibir la cachetada ella.

 ** _Incluso si digo que irá bien_**

 ** _Aun te oigo decir que quieres acabar con tu vida_**

 ** _Ahora y de nuevo intentamos_**

 ** _Mantenernos vivos_**

 ** _Tal vez le demos la vuelta a todo_**

 ** _Porque no es demasiado tarde_**

 ** _Nunca es demasiado tarde_**

Su madre no podía estar más furiosa y la agarró del brazo para llevarla a una habitación, la acostó en la cama y la amarro de los pies y las manos a las cabeceras del mueble de la cama.

De repente salió de la nada el amante de su madre.

 ** _El mundo que conocíamos no volverá_**

 ** _El tiempo que hemos perdido no podrá regresar_**

 ** _La vida que tuvimos no será nuestra otra vez_**

Y la empezó a besar y luego se fue al extremo, pegándole y diciéndole un montón de groserías

 ** _Este mundo nunca será lo que esperaba_**

 ** _Y si no pertenezco a él_**

Pero de repente creció una ira en su interior y todo a su alrededor se empezó a incendiar

 ** _Incluso si digo que irá bien_**

Y puso las manos en el pecho de su agresor concentrándose, y empezó a incendiarse todo su cuerpo, saliendo despedido hasta la pared, ocasionando que por el ruido y el humo que despedían la habitación entrara su madre viendo a su amante casi sin vida y a su hija con fuego en las manos, como si ella lo creara

 ** _Aun te oigo decir que quieres acabar con tu vida_**

 ** _Ahora y de nuevo intentamos_**

 ** _Mantenernos vivos_**

Así que la señora Naomi solo saco a su amante de la habitación y dejo a su al monstruo de hija que tenía en la habitación para que se muriera.

 ** _Tal vez le demos la vuelta a todo_**

 ** _Porque no es demasiado tarde_**

 ** _Nunca es demasiado tarde_**

Kagome se paró de la cama sonriente viendo como sus manos creaban fuego.

Se empezó a sentir débil y cayo desmallada

 ** _no es demasiado tarde_**

 ** _Nunca es demasiado tarde_**

Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo 2, la cancion es de three days grace-never too late ….. y pues espero que les haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! …PERDON POR TARDARME MUUUCHO..PERO PARA QUE LO SEPAN, NO ABANDONARE ESTE FANFIC.**

Kagome despertó gritando y con el cuerpo muy sudoroso.

Kagome:¿Qué significa lo que vi?¿Por qué yo creaba fuego con mis manos?¿Po..-No pudo terminar sus preguntas, ya que Akitoki la interrumpió.

Akitoki: Debes calmarte, lo que viste…fue que..

Kagome: Digalo de una vez por todas..por favor- suplico.

Akitoki: Esta bien…kagome, ese incendio que tu provocaste..jamás ocurrió, tu mente hizo eso para protegerte de lo que en verdad paso.

Kagome:¿Qué es lo que paso?

Akitoki: Veras ese día..tu madre atestiguo de que te habías ido a quedar con una amiga..Gela, así le decías, el caso es que aquí en los registros dice que te quedaste a dormir con ella..pero tu habias regresado a tu casa…encontrándote en todo ese panorama..ese fue el dia en que sufriste la violación….¿Quisieras decirme que fue lo que ocasiono que te fueras de su casa?

Kagome:..Es que ….ese día..le dije que me gustaba su ex novio.-Dijo, agachando la mirada.

Akitoki: ¿Y luego te echo de su casa?- pregunto el, con una ceja levantada.

Kagome: No… ella no me echo, yo me fui… no sin antes decirme que..no le importaba que anduviera con el, pero..en su mirada se veía todo lo contrario.

Akitoki: Bueno Kagome..temo decirte que nuestro tiempo a terminado, pero antes de irte..quiero decirte que…seas fuerte Kagome.-Dijo abrazándola y guiándola hacia la salida.

Al llegar a su casa, fue directamente hacia su habitación sin saludar a nadie esa tarde.

Cerro la puerta con seguro, respiro hondamente y suspiro.

(Narración de Kagome)

Siento tanta ira conmigo misma que agarro un cúter y al empezar a cortarme los brazos recuerdo todo lo que he pasado para hacerme esto, una y otra vez

(FLASHBACK)

 _ **Gela:**_ **Prométeme que seremos amigas por siempre, eres igual que yo y me haz apoyado**

 **Kagome:Te lo prometo**

 **Pasaron los días, y Gela empezó a dejarme de hablar, me ignoraba y hasta creo que se burlaba a mis espaldas y solo porque el chico (que ella corto porque le aburrió estar con el) me empezó a hablar a mí, y pues una cosa llevo a otra y nos hicimos novios, una amiga en común empezó a decirle que era una tontería que me dejara de hablar solo por un chico, un chico que ELLA dejo, y que era una grosería que hablara mierda de mí y quisiera mandarme a golpear por la misma cosa. De todos modos para serle sincera después de que cumplí el mes con el ya no sentía lo mismo y él se dio cuenta así que él me corto, por WhatsApp , me dio tanta gracia su cobardía, pero está bien, yo ya no lo quería, asi que no lloraba por el. Después de unas semanas Gela se enteró y me mando un largo mensaje diciendo puras tonterías "lo siento" "te lo dije" "bla bla bla", sentí tanto coraje por que la hipócrita después de escribir una novela de mí, en una aplicación, donde me ponía a mi como una maldita arpía en donde la atacaba . No se que esperaba que le dijiera, ¿"Lo siento"?...pues ¡NO!, no voy a disculparme de nada, ya me canse de ser yo la que cae una y otra vez en la mentira de la gente, ¿para que diculparme si yo no me siento culpable?, pero bueno, no importa.**

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

Cuando termine de cortarme fui por una camisa vieja, la corte en tiras y las amarre en las heridas que acababa de hacerme.

Pienso que es tan difícil seguir aquí, con vida y cierro los ojos acostándome en el piso de mi habitación sintiendo poco a poco como Morfeo me rodea con sus brazos para caer en un sueño profundo.

(Inuyasha POV'S)

Tengo tanta flojera que ya quiero que acabe mi clase para buscar a kagome, la chica que me había robado el corazón desde el primer momento que la vi y además quería saber cómo seguía después de la pesadilla que paso con el bastardo de Bankotsu.

¡GENIAL YA TOCARON, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Fui directo al salón del primo de Kagome, Miroku que estudia artes plásticas y no estaba tan apartado del salón, cuando lo encontré vi que tenia los mismos ojos que su prima, pero los de ella brillaban y transmitían tantas cosas, en cambio los de el transmitían pura felicidad, con algo de preocupación _**de seguro**_ _ **por su prima,**_ me acerque hasta el sorprendiéndolo, ya que brinco y dijo

Miroku: wow vaya que me sorprendiste amigo,…espera ¿ tu no eres iInuyasha?- me pregunto algo incrédulo

Inuyasha: Si y quería saber como se encuentra tu prima…Kagome

MIroku guardo un silencio profundo, llegándole a los ojos bastante preocupacion, de repente inuyasha sintió el brazo de miroku jalándolo a un lugar mas privado para hablar solo nosotros dos

Miroku:¿Que quieres de ella?, se que la salvaste de que algo mas grave le pasara ese dia pero si se te ocurre chantajearla, te juro que..

Inuyasha: Tranquilo no busco eso…, solo que desde que la vi, quede completamente embobado por ella y me hirvió la sangre cuando paso eso…. Y quisiera ir a visitarla, ya que no ha asistido a clases…. Y quería saber cómo esta.

Miroku: La verdad es que yo tampoco se como esta y si quieres podríamos ir juntos ahora

Inuyasha: me parece perfecto

Miroku: Pues vamos


	4. Chapter 4

Al dirigirse al edificio donde se encontraba la habitación de kagome, Inuyasha sentía como se le oprimía el pecho…sentía que algo malo había pasado, pero no sabía que.

(Narración de Inuyasha)

Entro rápido al edificio, empujando a cada persona que se me interpusiera en el camino, oía algunos insultos con este acto mio….pero no me importo, solo quiero llegar hasta donde esta kagome.

 _Inuyasha "Ya en las escaleras del edificio, ¡Al fin! Maldita gente estorbosa."_

Miroku: Su habitación esta en el 6° piso y es la numero 45

Inuyasha: esta bien, me adelantare- conteste muy decidido, el solo asintió.

Subi lo mas rápido que me permitieron mis piernas y al estar enfrente de la dichosa habitación mi pulso se acelero mucho mas cuando nadie contesto a los golpes que le di a la puerta, ¡MIERDA!,sabia que algo andaba mal, asi que le di una fuerte patada a la puerta haciendo que se rompiera y cayera al suelo. Y ahí la vi, estaba tendida en el piso, se ve tan hermosa durmiendo o eso pensé hasta que vi la sangre que tenia en los pañuelo que estaban enredados a sus muñecas, fue cuando reaccione y me inque enfrente de ella, desatando los pañuelos y viendo sus horrorosas heridas.

Inuyasha: Por que lo hiciste maldita sea- dije desesperado, con lagrimas en los ojos..lo que era bastante raro, ya que nunca había llorado por nadie desde la muerte de mi padre.

En eso Miroku entra y al igual que yo se arrodilla enfrente de su prima y la empieza a zangolotear para que despertara…pero no lo hizo, asi que rogué a Dios cuando acerque mis dedos para tomar pulso y solte aire….cuando sentí su pulso, asi que para no perder mas tiempo la tome en mis brazos.

Miroku: ¿A dónde vas?

Inuyasha: Voy al hospital de la Universidad Miroku, deben atenderla en cuanto antes y hacerle puntos en esas muñecas…sino se desangrara y- no pude acabar la frase ya que mi garganta se cerro

Miroku: Andando- dijo ya incorporado a mi lado- no perdamos tiempo.

Al llegar a la enfermería de la universidad, la pusieron en una camilla y se la llevaron.

Estabamos tan llenos de miedo y desesperación que no podíamos quedarnos quietos, yo caminaba de un lado a otro y miroku se sobaba la frente y decía un monton de cosas…creo que eran rezos, y tal vez yo debería de hacer eso también…pero es que…!MALDITA SEA!¡¿Cuándo PRODREMOS VER HA KAGOME!?

Y como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos una enfermera de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y de una estatura no mas de los 1:58, nos llamo.

Enfermera: Vera su amiga esta estable, no perdió mucha sangre gracias a que llevaba esos pañuelos en las muñecas, pero de todos modos le hicimos la transfucion para que recuperara la sangre perdida…

Miroku: ¿¡Y como supieron su tipo de sangre!? ¡Ni siquiera se las dije, apuesto que le pusieron la primera bolsa de sangre que encontaron y su cuerpo la rechazara y..!

Inuyasha: ¡Diablos Miroku ya cállate, no haces solo desesperarme mas!..apuesto que el hospital tiene todos nuestros registros médicos y asi supieron el tipo de sangre de kagome-contesto.

Enfermera: Asi es jóvenes, ahora como les decía..su amiga esta estable, se pondrá bien, es mas, ya despertó. .¿Quisieran pasar a verla?

Los dos jóvenes asistieron y fueron llevados hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba kagome. Pero algo detuvo a Miroku, que se quedo vasilando en la puerta.

Inuyasha: ¿oye que pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres entrar?

Miroku: es que no se si quiera verme, ya que no he estado ahí para ella casi siempre por la estúpida distancia, ya que yo antes vivía en Inglaterra…y siento que si entro ahora…me rechazara e intentara echarme de la habitación- dijo muy serio

Inuyasha: No me vengas con estupideces, tal vez no hayas estado presente en varias ocaciones pero…ahora que lo estas ¿piensas salir corriendo?- dijo agarrando del hombro a Miroku.

Miroku: Es que no lo entiendes..

Inuyasha: No, tu eres el que no lo entiende, tu familia te necesita, ella te necesita..es hora de que dejes todas esas excusas y entres ahí.

Miroku: Tienes razón… entremos


End file.
